New Ocean Blues
by BisonMan
Summary: (Discontinued)
1. A Bad Day

Six was used to bad days. Anyone living the Mojave was. When mutated creatures knocked at your door every other day, you ended up preparing for the worst. This day, however, took the cake. That was saying something too, considering he had had two 9mm rounds shot into his skull.

There were a couple things that tipped him off that it was his worst day. One, the Transportalponder he had just used was lying in a broken mess of melted plastic and fried motherboards.

Two, he was nowhere in the Mojave. Walking that desert up and down hundreds of time had ingrained every location into his mind. He had never seen where he was before. From the look of the ocean beside him, he appeared to be on an island. He could feel the humidity through his duster There was a large, multiple storied building rising behind him. A large pool of water stretched out in front of it. Short walls ran along the edge of the compound, but some of them were destroyed.

Three, the people that were staring at him didn't look like Wastelanders at all. They wore open clothing that would do nothing to protect them from radiation or mutated creatures. It looked like something out of a Pre-War movie.

Once his initial surprise had faded, he finally took notice of the situation. Right in front of the building, about ten feet from him, three people stood. The only human was wielding three swords, one in each hand and another in his… mouth? Taking another look, Six confirmed it. `The bandana wearing man in blue was fighting with a katana clenched in his teeth.

The other two looked like the lovechild between Nightkin and Lakelurks. The one fighting the man had the lower body of a human, but the upper body of a shark. His blue body had a large fin growing from his back and his nose elongated into a saw at the end. He was currently trying to stab the sword-wielder with his nose. His friend was a pink octopus-man. The fishman had six arms sprouting from his torso, lined with many suction cups. His mouth looked akin to a trumpet and his grey hair was spiked up.

Turning around, a group of people were gathered behind him. In the large crowd, a few people stood out to him the most. The orange-haired girl in the straw hat, the man in the green coat, another man in a blue jacket, and a black-haired boy with a pair of goggles.

Seeing that the awkward silence was overwhelming, Six decided to break the ice.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Nami stared at the new arrival in shock. The space he occupied had been empty a few seconds before. Arlong seemed to have similar thoughts, briefly relaxing his assault on Zoro to study him. She took this as her chance also.

He wore a faded cowboy hat on his head, the brim of which prevented her from seeing his eyes. Rough stubble covered his sharp jawline. Around his shoulders was a tan duster with the sleeves cut off and a large pattern was drawn across the back. It was a combination of red, white, and blue stars and stripes. Underneath it, he had a flannel with the sleeves rolled up on. A pair of faded, blue jeans were tucked into tall brown boots. Around his pants, was a belt lined with two knife sheaths and a canteen. His glove-clad hands were twitching near his hips. The most interesting thing about him, however, was the glowing, amber bracer around his arm. It was such a stark contrast to the rest of his loadout, that she couldn't help but keep her eyes on it. (A.N. Just look up Lonesome Road DLC. He looks exactly like the cover art.)

Arlong was the first to speak up. "Oh great, another filthy human. Get in line behind the others."

"And why should I do that?" he said, turning to him.

The fishman quickly smacked Zoro to the side and stood up. Nami let a gasp escape her lips and the swordsman went flying into the wall. With a sharp crack, chunks of stone fell off of it and crumbled on top of him. Johnny and Yosaku were quick to his aid, with shouts of "BROTHER!" They started digging through the rubble to try and fish him out.

"Because fishmen are the superior race," Arlong replied, cracking his neck. "I've got a village to destroy and people to kill, so stay out of my way."

After his speech, Nami noticed his fists tighten. He grabbed the brim of his hat and adjusted it. Without it shading his face, she could get a good look at him. There were tons of scars lining his face, ranging from small to large. The three largest being two circular ones on his forehead, and one long gash below his right eye. Speaking of eyes, his were a sharp blue and were blazing with hatred. When they narrowed on Arlong, Nami was surprised to see both fishmen take an involuntary step back. (A.N. Terrifying Presence)

"Hachi, go take care of the cook," Arlong ordered, a little more cautious this time. "I'll finish this trash quickly."

The octopus nodded and started to sprint towards the water. Nami put her hands to her mouth. With Zoro out, there was no one to delay the fishman from stopping Sanji. ' _Come on, Luffy. Hurry up.'_

A sudden bang snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened when Hachi stumbled, before falling to the ground in a pool of steadily growing blood. Glancing for the source of the attack, she focused her gaze on the man in the duster.

She hadn't even seen him draw it, but In his hand he held what looked to be a pistol. Only normal pistols had no effect on fishmen. That was one of the many reasons they considered themselves a superior race. The gun in his hand, however, was far from ordinary. There was no flint to strike on the outside, all the components appeared to be within the gun.

Arlong turned to the man with fury on his face. "YOU DARE ATT-AGHHH!"

His sentence was cut short, when, in a flash of blue light, the man had slammed a fist into his face. The force of his punch had sent the sharkman flying backwards into the other end of Arlong park. With a loud boom, he slammed into the stone barrier and broke through it.

"After Nipton," he began, slowly walking over to where Arlong had fallen. Nami noticed something new about him. The fist he had just punched him with was covered in a bulky, blue gauntlet. It was covered in worn scratches and looked like it had seen its use in battle. "I pledged never to let another town fall victim to the horrors of a massacre. If you think that I'll let you do that, then you're more insane then I am. And that's saying something."

Nami's jaw dropped. Here was a random stranger, willing to sacrifice his life to save her village. She smiled as her eyes watered. Maybe he could buy them enough time for Luffy to get on scene.

The rubble that had collapsed around her previous boss shook. With a great push, Arlong shoved the stone off of himself and stood up. The look he sent to the stranger caused the villagers to take five or more steps backwards. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"HEY, MYSTERY MAN! SWITCH!"

The cat-burglar looked up happily. Luffy was currently flying through the air going straight for the newcomer. He stretched out both his arms, fully intent on flinging the man out of the way. However, he wanted no part in that. Nimbly dodging Luffy's hands, he caught the rubber man and set him down.

"I can see you want to kick this guy's ass as much as I do, kid, but he's mine. There are few things I hate more in this world than people like him."

Luffy looked at the man defiantly. "No way! He made Nami cry, so I've got to beat him up!"

"Sorry, but no can do. I swore an oath against this sort of thing, the kind that is bound through blood and turmoil. You understand, right?"

Nami could see the gears turning in Luffy's head, which surprised her. Normally, Luffy would just charge in their and take on Arlong, regardless of what the other man said. The fact that he was actually thinking about it intrigued her. A quick nod signaled his decision. (A.N. Confirmed Bachelor)

"Aright," he said. "But if you win, you have to join my crew. My ship needs a gunner."

The man let out a grin and tipped his hat. "If that's what it takes, kid, then I'll gladly do it. You're just going to have to explain some things to me when I'm done."

Wordlessly, Luffy walked over to Nami. He grabbed his hat off her head and sat down with his legs crossed. She fell to the ground next to him.

"Why did you let him take this fight and why did you already give him an invite to our crew?"

Luffy didn't move his eyes from where the two men were standing. "The mystery man needs it more than I do and he's strong. I could feel it just from standing next to him. Who knows, maybe he's a musician too!"

Nami shook her head and turned her attention back to the action. The two of them were standing twenty feet from each other. Arlong's face had a dark bruise forming on the side where he punched him. Spitting out a glob of blood, he glared darkly at the stranger. "And who do you think you are, challenging the master race?"

"That's not important," he grunted, readying his gauntlet. Meanwhile, he pulled a bloodstained knife from his sheath and gripped it in his offhand. "But, if you have to know, then I'll tell you."

"I'm the Courier."

* * *

 **Alright, so short chapter, I know. I just wanted to do a short one of these to see if there is any interest in me continuing it. I'll definitely do one or two more chapters, but, if it takes off, I'll do as many as I can.**

 **There are probably questions about how the Courier is built. Well, he has maxed SPECIAL and all perks. I know what you must be thinking. "Wow, what an original concept! How did he ever come up with it?" Hear me out. The strength of the characters in One Piece is ludicrous. Really, it is. I feel it is only fair for the Courier to be maxed to give him a chance.**

 **He has all the unique variant weapons, and any category that doesn't have a unique, like the baseball bat or the katana, I'll be making one for it.**

 **Thanks all for reading, leave your comments, criticism, and concerns down below, and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The fish person had busted out laughing. Glancing around, Six noticed that even the people he was fighting for looked unsure of what he had just said. He narrowed his eyes. If he had just said he was the Courier and no one recognized him, then he wasn't anywhere in the US anymore. Even on the eastern coast, they had learned his name. Working with the Brotherhood of Steel ensured that.

"You're a mailman?"

Six just glowered. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope," the shark said, shaking off the dust. "It's just going to make it easier to kill you. And since you were so kind as to provide me your name, _Courier,_ I'll do the same with mine. It's Arlong, terror of the East Blue."

With a snort, Six flipped a switch on his Pip-Boy. The device flashed blue before he felt the Elite Riot Gear manifest around him. This was by far his favorite set of armor, the kevlar plating and intimidating helmet an asset in every single fight he had been in. He only took it off because it had become synonymous with himself and liked it when people underestimated him. The newly named Arlong, however, clearly had no clue who he was.

"Good, I needed something to identify you with when I mark your grave. Or, you know, whatever's left when I'm done." Six retorted, his voice distorted by his helmet's filter. Underneath it, he kept a careful eye on the fishman. He had learned over the years that talking big could be a huge advantage in certain situations, enraging the enemy into making poor decisions. That was no excuse for underestimating an opponent, though. Anything, no matter how big or small, could kill you if it was given the chance.

It also helped that he had learned something new from their exchange. Arlong had called himself the "Terror of the East Blue," East Blue being a place he had never heard of before. Granted, it could have been somewhere from before the war, but Six had studied enough old maps to have never seen it. That was starting to worry him.

Arlong's eyes narrowed and he bared his pointed teeth. "Switching clothes won't save you. I'll tear through it all."

Six tightened his grip on Blood-Nap and clicked a button on the Saturnite fist. With a hiss, the blue metal heated into a deep red. There was no reason to take any chances with this guy.

"Shark on Darts!"

In a speedy blur, Arlong flew towards him, nose point up. Six's eyes widened at how fast the shark had accelerated. No normal human could keep up with speeds like that. Lucky for him, Six was anything but ordinary.

Dropping to one knee, the Courier narrowly dodged Arlong's razor-sharp nose. The fishman's eyes widened as it missed him by inches. With a roar, Six drilled his fist into the shark's gut. The flesh crackled and burned at the touch of the burning metal. He didn't feel any ribs give way, which tipped him off to this mutant's stronger anatomy. The force of his punch still sent him upward into the air, however. (A.N. Super Slam!)

Quickly pulling a grenade from his belt, Six pulled the pin and tossed it into the air. Then, he ran like hell. A couple years worth of throwing them had made him well aware of the destructive force of frag grenades. He was just thankful he didn't grab one of the other ones on accident. One time, he hadn't been paying attention and threw one of his more dangerous ones. Let's just say Six kept an eye out for white crosses from then on.

Arlong was engulfed in a small fireball that got the crowd behind him cheering. But the Courier knew better than that. His instincts told him to keep his guard up.

"Shark on Darts!"

A sudden blaring in the back of his skull had Six suddenly rolling left. (A.N. Perception 10) Arlong had sped out of the fire, fully intent on skewering him with his nose again. What he didn't expect though, was for the fishman to grab the ground and switch directions. There wasn't enough time for him to move out of the way, so he braced himself.

The shark's nose pierced his left shoulder and would have sent him flying into the wall, had Arlong not grabbed onto his right arm. Unable to use his fist, he stabbed Blood-Nap into his opponent's chest in an attempt to break free. The bowie knife was driven deep into his flesh and caused him to yank out his nose out of Six. However, her returned the favor by throwing the Courier across the compound and toward the crowd of people.

Six sighed and sat up, ignoring the offers from the people beside him. Arlong was no slouch when it came to power, the wound and speed of his throw told him that much. It was nothing he had never felt before, though. (A.N. Tough Guy) Glancing at his Pip-Boy, he checked his supply of stimpacks.

They were all gone.

The Courier blinked and smacked the device, sure there was a glitch somewhere. The text on screen didn't change. With a sigh, he summoned Benny's lighter. He could deal with that problem later. Right now, he had sushi to make.

"Damn," Six said, cauterizing the wound with the lighter. "And this was my favorite coat too."

* * *

Zoro groaned and rubbed his head. The wound Mihawk had given him was causing intense pain, and getting thrown into a wall didn't help. Speaking of the wall, why wasn't he still buried underneath a pile of rubble?

"BROTHER!"

Johnny and Yosaku were suddenly on either side of him. ' _Oh, I get it.'_

"Are you okay, Brother?" Johnny asked, helping him sit up.

"I will be," he replied, slapping his hand away. "What happened."

Yosaku spoke up this time. "Arlong smacked you into a wall to fight the man that appeared. They have been going at it the entire time you've been unconscious, which is less than five minutes. He calls himself 'The Courier' and has been landing solid hits on Arlong!"

With that information in mind, Zoro turned back to the fight. Arlong stood on one side, and, to his own disbelief, was injured. A purplish bruise was forming on the right side of his face and he had burn marks all over, the most prominent on his stomach. There was also a knife sticking out of his chest, just narrowly missing his heart. That was nothing compared to the look in his eyes though. They stared at the other man with a hatred Zoro had never seen before.

Speaking of the other man, he was outfitted differently than when the swordsman had last seen him. There was a black helmet on his head with eerie red lenses that even made Zoro uncomfortable. He was wearing a new duster, dark brown instead of a light tan, that had full sleeves. Underneath it was a black chestplate criss-crossed with bandoliers of bullets of different sizes. His blue jeans had cobalt knee plates, protecting his lower half. The rest of his clothes were relatively the same, including the now red gauntlet on his right arm. A round hole in his shoulder was bleeding profusely.

"ARE YOU EVEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Arlong roared, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes. He tore the knife out and tossed it to the ground carelessly. Although he couldn't see the stranger's eyes, he could feel the tension in the air increase when the blade touched the ground. Zoro could relate, he hated it when other people disrespected his weapons.

"Somewhat," the Courier said, faking a yawn. That only seemed to anger Arlong more. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the changed voice through the helmet. "I mean, I was expecting a challenge, but you're just so _boring_."

The fishman charged forward at him, gnashing his teeth and swinging his fists. Even though the other man was about four or five feet shorter than the shark (he was still quite tall), he dodged each one of the swipes with ease. When Zoro realized where Arlong was pushing him, though, he shook his head sadly. ' _This man has never faced a fishman before, has he?'_

Arlong was forcing the stranger towards the pool. Each missed punch or bite cut off any other routes for him to take. After seeing how much of an advantage they have in the water, Zoro didn't feel too sorry for the guy.

What he and, judging by the look on the fishman's face, Arlong didn't expect, was for the Courier to suddenly take the offensive. When one of the shark's arms flew past, the man grabbed it and yanked it towards himself. The sudden increase in forward momentum threw Arlong off balance and allowed him to plant a solid fist into his adversary's gut. He didn't just stop there, though. Once he had Arlong crumpled around his arm, he dragged him up into the air and slammed him into the ground. The fishman took advantage of the close proximity to the pool and rolled underneath the water.

"Get out of there!" Nami yelled from beside Zoro. "Fishman are stronger in the water!"

The Courier cast her a salute and started to move backward. Before he could get very far, Arlong shot out of the pool. Since he had already started moving back, he had time to dodge his foe's razor sharp nose. That didn't stop his speeding body from colliding with him, though.

With a grunt, the man held his ground. (A.N. Stonewall) He swung his fist upward, fully intent on plowing it into Arlong's chin. The fishman stepped out of the path and threw a handful of water at him. The small droplets peppered the Courier's chest and blood sprayed out.

Zoro winced from where he was sitting. After taking the same attack from Arlong earlier, he knew that they hurt.

The man swore explosively as Arlong charged him again. He crossed both arms to try and block any attacks. Instead of swinging at him like Zoro thought he would, Arlong snapped his jaw shut on one of the Courier's arms. The fangs punctured the duster's sleeve and pierced his flesh.

"AGHHHHH!" The sharkman screamed as his teeth shattered. Zoro's eyes widened in shock as the Courier, apparently oblivious to the pain, took full advantage of the opportunity. He jabbed his uncovered palm forward into Arlong's neck, causing him to freeze up. (A.N. Paralyzing Palm) The Courier then backed up and sprinted into a wicked dropkick that launched the sharkman into Arlong Park's building. He went crashing through the front doors and was covered in a cloud of dust.

"THAT GUY JUST BROKE ARLONG'S TEETH WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING!" Usopp cried.

Arlong strode out of the building with a grin on his face. "Well, you've got stronger bones than I expected. (A.N. Adamantium Skeleton) That doesn't matter though, my tee-"

A massive boom interrupted him and he went flying back into the building. Zoro glanced at the Courier and saw him shoving what looked like a pistol with a red trigger back into his belt. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Some people just don't know when to shut up."

Zoro heard Nami gasp. "Watch out!"

Out of the smoke, a massive serrated long sword swung. Arlong had sped out of the bottom floor of the building with fury written across his face. Apparently, blowing him up kind of pissed him off, who would of thought? The Courier dropped down underneath the wide horizontal blow to avoid losing the upper half of his torso. On the ground, he rolled out of the way of the follow-up swing that cut through the concrete. He backed up, putting space between himself and the berserk fishman.

Arlong's eyes had become bloodshot and his face was twisted in rage. The burns on his body had only increased as a result of the explosion he had just endured. His movements no longer held any of his usual cocky swagger. They were fueled by pure hatred. Growling, he tugged the sword free and glared at the Courier.

" _Kiribachi…"_ Nami said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Sanji had sat down next to Zoro.

"The sword," she said, looking at the Courier with worry. "Arlong only uses it when he's really angry. I've never seen him like this before."

A sudden snort brought everyone's attention back to the fight. The Courier was doubled over, full out laughing at the sight of the blade. Everyone's sweat dropped as even Arlong looked on in confusion. The sawtooth sword was easily eight or nine feet long, but the stranger was just laughing it off.

"You call that a sword?" he asked, flipping dials on his strange wrist device. "Motherfucker, this is a sword."

A flash of blue light signified another change in arsenal. The gauntlet he previously wore on his fist was gone, replaced with a long sword. Zoro, being a swordsman, took a moment to examine the blade. It was a couple of feet shorter than Kiribachi, but still about as tall as he was. The handle was about a third as long as the blade and was made out of pipe. The actual cutting edge was poorly made, uneven in most places. All-in-all, Zoro wasn't very impressed with it. That didn't matter to him, though, he was waiting to see how the newcomer would use it.

"This, is the Blade of the East. I took it from Legate Lanius, the Monster of the East, after I killed him at the Second Battle for Hoover Dam. It is stained with the blood of countless civilians, a result of that madman's rampage. I think it will be a fitting weapon to use against you."

Arlong just snarled in reply, gripping the handle of Kiribachi tighter. He leapt forward, swinging the blade in a deadly arc. The Courier deftly redirected the sword back down into the ground. He stepped on it, snapping the thick metal in half. Then, he swung his own sword across the fishman's chest. Blood sprayed out of the horizontal slash, coating the Courier's armor in a fresh paint.

Zoro's eyes widened as he gazed at the snapped blade on the ground.

The Courier didn't stop there. Grunting, he slammed one of his booted feet into Arlong's crotch, causing him to double over in pain. Everyone winced. Even though he was hated, they couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blow. The Courier, however, had no qualms about continuing his assault. With Arlong currently questioning his sexuality, the man stabbed his sword into the ground and gripped the back of his skull. Then, he smashed his face against his blue knee plate.

Zoro's jaw dropped as Arlong's nose crumpled inward on itself.

His previous fight with the fishman proved that his nose was nigh unbreakable. Not even his swords could slice through it. But here was an unknown man snapping it like a toothpick.

A loud scream pierced the air as Arlong fingered what was left of his nose. He stumbled backward, the pain in his groin forgotten as a stream of blood flowed from his nostrils. The Courier took his sword back up into his hands. Without hesitation, he rammed it home into Arlong's chest. The blade went so deep, Zoro could see it burst out the back. The sharkman stopped moving, opening and closing his mouth silently. He coughed, and blood flew out of his mouth.

Planting one of his boots on Arlong, he shoved him off the sword. Although it didn't look like it, he put enough force behind it to launch him back into Arlong Park. The fishman flew back through the front doors and crashed into the lobby.

With a heavy sigh, the Courier sheathed the Blade of the East onto his back. Then, he fiddled with the device on his wrist. In a flash of light, he was holding a giant metal tube over his shoulder. If Zoro had to take a guess, he would say it looked like a gun.

His observation was proven right when the Courier pulled the trigger. After a brief discharge, a projectile flew from the front of it. It entered the front of Arlong Park and promptly exploded. The fireball was massive, engulfing the entire bottom floor. Windows were shattered, columns were destroyed, and stonework was cracked beyond repair. Without anything to stand on, the rest of the floors collapsed on top of themselves. After a couple seconds, nothing was left of Arlong Park, or Arlong, but rubble.

* * *

 **Hoo boy. This one was difficult to write due to my inexperience with long fight scenes. I like to make mine short and sweet, but I wouldn't be doing One Piece justice if I kept it brief. I hope I did a good job. The Arlong Park Arc will be wrapped up in the next chapter.**

 **I've got a question for you guys dictating how the story will play out. I haven't decided on a set writing format yet. I wanted to see if this story would take off before doing that. I could either write this exactly like the anime, writing exactly what each character says and dictating how scenes are played out, or write it like how it's going now. I really have no preference for which one to use, so you guys decide.**

 **I have something great planned for the Alabasta Arc (If this continues). This is going to be an arc the Courier is extremely prominent in, seeing as he is from the desert. I'm super pumped to start writing for it, but, in the meantime, I have some fun stuff planned for Loguetown. It may or may not include a western duel. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
